Evanescence Stories Danny Phantom
by December's Morose
Summary: The music, the lyrics, For some reason, they are keyed into Danny's life and the people tied into it, how? you ask, read and find out. Songfics. Evanescence. A bonus hidden song.........
1. Haunted

**EVANESCENCE STORIES- DANNY PHANTOM**

_**CHAP 1 : HAUNTED**_

Danny was alone at the park, it was all quiet, too quiet, there was a haunted feeling inside of him, he kept on walking soon he found himself at the cemetary and thought back to his "almost" future self...of what could have happend to his loved ones.

**long lost words whisper slowy, to me**

" times up danny, it's been up for ten years: the future is enevitable." he still can get those words out of his mind, ruining his sanity, but even more trying to be sane.

**still cant find what keeps me here  
when all this time i've been so hollow, inside**

he knew he wasn't gone forever

**i know your still there**

**watching me, wanting me  
**if he did turn to 'the dark side' then...NO he couldn't think of that, he didn't want to make another mistake like that, not again  
**i can feel you pull me down  
**just as simple as cheating on a test, and his world becomes turmoil, he wouldnt know what else could cause something dramatic and didn't know if Clockwork could save him.  
**Fearing you , loving you  
**if tht would become himhe looked in a pond and stared at himself that monster but how, but then again it was half of vlad, but why did it have to be himself.  
**i wont let you pull me down.**

**hunting you i can smell you  
**lately it has been habitual for him to wake up in the middle of the night and still see him, hear him and feel him deep inside  
**alive  
your heart pounding in my head.  
**that sinister look on his face as he was about to do away with his family, and lancer, he never knew any other ghosts that had so much pleasure in abliterating lives, and destroying futures.

**watching me wanting me  
**he promised everyone that wouldnt happen to him, and he was determined to keep up his promise  
**i can feel you pull me down  
**no matter what, he couldnt get that paronioa feeling out of his heart.  
**saving me, raping me  
**why did his ghost half become evil when it was separated from him, after all it wasnt' the first time it got separated but he thought of all the anguish and turmoil that happened at the Nasty Burger and each night he prayed for the safety for his loved ones, prayed they would be answered  
**watching me  
**off in the distance he heard a scream, in a heart beat he went ghost and flew to the distress and saw an elderly lady being attacked by a ghost, he rushed to her and took her far from the ghost as it was soon captured.  
"Are you alright mam." he asked with concern.  
" yo-you saved me!"  
" well yeah" she looked deep into his eyes  
" i dont know why you are portrayed as a villian, you dont look evil and you sure dont act evil"  
" Um...thank you!" he replied graciously  
" I'll be on my way, dont get in trouble" danny smiled as he took off.  
No matter what , i dont care what anyone says, i promised i would be good  
**i wont let you pull me down.**


	2. The only one

Okay I just put these songs with the show the way I picture it……………….don't bite my head off and for the record I don't own squat…..I don't even have enough for the gum under my shoe (I still need to get that off)

**ENJOY !**

**THE ONLY ONE  
**Danny was outside his door, sitting on his steps and watched two little kids playing outside, and one fell and cut himself.  
Danny knew when he got cut, he would have bits of ectoplasm in his blood, because of he's ghost half, he went inside, the news was on and was giving him another bad report. Again.  
**When they all come crashing down  
**He never could think that so many humans could be ignorant to see the good that he was doing, sure there was some damage during the ghost fights but he couldnt think of the chaos that would happen without him  
**midflight  
you know your not the only one  
**it was his responsiblity, his mom couldnt do it alone with his dad, Valerie was to filled with grudge and would mistakenly injure the citizens to get the ghost.  
**When they're so alone they'll find  
**no matter what he was an enemy to them but he wouldnt give up

**a back door out of life  
**many times he thought about suicide but he couldnt leave everybody, he couldnt leave the people that acually believed in him.

**were all greiving  
**he wished that they would see past the fact that he was a ghost, technically half

**lost and bleeding  
**but still what would they do without him

**all our lives we've been waiting for someone to call our leader  
**he remembered during the ghost king rein, all the people that tried to put on the suit, he decided it to his fate live or die  
**all your lies  
**even after that, still so many including his parents want to see him _DEAD _acually gone after all he wagered for their safety  
**im not believing  
**at least i know in my heart i'll still protect this town, my town, my home  
**heaven shine a light down on me  
**god please, let them see the light

**so afraid to open your eyes  
**It's just so damn confusing, why do people want to hate me, to not trust me  
**hypnotized  
**they're blinded by the lies of each other and cant believe that there are good ghosts  
**you know your not the only one  
**if you think about it, we're all the same. We're not all evil and yet not entirely good.  
**never understood this life  
**What will it take to have them listen to me, especially Valerie  
**and your right i dont deserve  
**i still feel terribly sorry for the accident that parcially ruined her life  
**but you know im not the only one  
**i just need to prove to her, to all of them, im on their side

**All our lives, we've been waiting for someone to call our leader  
**so what if i am a teen, okay "pre puebesent as the GIW put it" I've stared death in the face for like everyday  
**all your lies**  
damn those ghosts who frame me and those idiotic fools who were puppets for their plans to ruin me  
**im not believing  
**at least Sam, Tucker, and Jazz still believe in me  
**heaven shine a light on me  
**i pray they wont get hurt in doing so

**Dont look down, Dont look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
**Sometimes i wonder if it would be better for me to just give up  
**dont look down  
**My friends say that i am a hero  
**you'll fall down**  
but i dont want to let them down  
**you'll become their sacrifice  
**There's just too much at stake here  
**right or wrong  
**i never did those things, stealing, being a villian...but is that just an excuse?  
**i cant help feeling lost without you  
**Sam, she was always able to pull me out of the dark  
**if i cant feel  
**what's wrong with me  
**im not mine  
**am i "really" the good guy  
**im not real  
**im not even all alive

**all our lives, we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
**i could kill anyone, anybody, but i choose to save  
**all your lies  
**i will become something...  
**im not believing  
**a hero  
**HEAVEN SHINE A LIGHT DOWN ON ME  
**someday i'll find my place, i'll find the light


	3. Bring me to life

Bring me to life- Danni style 

Danni roamed around Amity Park for a while looking upon some children with families, she wished she had a family, but remembered Danny, he was like a dad to her . At first it weirded her out but he took care of her, protected her and he was really sweet, whenever she had a bad dream he would make it go away. He could always see right through her.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core

But the one nightmare, the nightmare that crept with her all the time, turned the most sweetest moment to dust, was Vlad. She just a pawn into his game and she hoped SHE wouldn't turn to dust , or goop, she was just so scared to live anymore.

When I've become so numb 

She felt like a hollow vessel, an abomination, a sin from science.

Without a soul, My spirits sleeping somewhere cold 

Danny promised he would find a way to make me stable, He's just probably telling me that to not have me scared, its good that he comforts me but I don't care I just want to know the truth

Until you find it there and lead it back home 

Whether I live or die.

(Wake me up)

_**Wake me up inside  
( I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside**_

(Save Me)

I am just so scared, to face my reality, even Danny cant calm me

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake my up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

Danny, Im sorry, but I cant keep living in your shadow

_**Now that I know what im without**_

I'm going to try and find a way for myself, by myself but deep down inside, I need you.

You cant just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Without his DNA I will still remain a shell, at least I know he's helping me

Bring me to life

Without him………I would roam forever as the living dead

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(Cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)

Please , I don't want those nightmares anymore.

Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run

Just end it now, get it over with

(Cant wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I 've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.)

What can I say, I'm Dead, I'm not a clone , I'm a hollow shell, A lie.

Bring Me To Life

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

" Am I an imperfection, a mistake, a reject!?"

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Why did I have to be the shell that had a choice to live, when I'm not alive!

Without a thought without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There Must Be Something More!

Danny found me alone in the park, he looked out of breath but happy at the same time  
"D. Danielle…..Mom, Dad, found a way to stabilize you." My head was buzzing with a billion thoughts but the one that was the most clearest was.

"How, the only way was if they knew-"  
" They know, I decided to tell them everything, but it's okay. Lets go home."

I guess, I do have a life ahead of me

BRING ME TO LIFE!!!


	4. Everybody's Fool: Ember

Everybody's fool

I had them. Just like a helpless child trapped in an alley, I had them. Their thoughts, their cheers, their consciousness, their eyes all gazing in wonder at me. It felt good. The power, flowing through my cold veins as every second, with every cheer and shout; brought me back to when I had it all, when I was alive.

(Flash back)

Ember, was performing in a stadium, now as a ghost, those 'fans' all praising her, she was considered a goddess to them with her voice and talent, but they had to be under her spell, is all she thought to be real...a lie?

_Perfect, by nature_

She knew that the talent didn't leave her when she died, in fact it grew, not only could everyone love her, they did whether they wanted to or not.

_Icons of self-indulgence_

Even if it was the same song they heard millions of times, they all bowed down, ALL...except for them

_Just what we all need_

Apparently, it was really the girl and the boy, who fit through the loophole of her spell. However, she 'temporally' made the ghost boy fall in love with the goth, it would have gone perfectly if she didn't have those damned ear phones on...

_More lies about our world that_

And if she really loved him, but would it still have mattered?

_Never was and never will be__  
_Would I still have gotten the fame, glory, and love if everything would have worked perfectly  
_Have you no shame don't you see me__  
_As I looked through the magazines, the articles, posters, there was me, I rip out every page in frustration and hate of myself for not succeeding, did I just want to live in the lie.  
If I was still alive, would that have been what I had wanted, to deceive everyone into the lie, would I have fallen anyways  
_You know you've got everybody fooled__  
_Would I be contented enough, or would I have only deceived myself in vain

_Look here, she comes now_

_Ember! Ember! Ember!_ they all shouted with joy, all idolizing wanting to be me as everyone was just a clone of each other, trying to perfect me.

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

I just went along with it like that was how they 'really' felt, that even without the spell, nothing would have changed.

_Oh, how we love you_

Oh how very, very wrong I was

_No flaws when you're pretending._

It wasn't even my mistake that turned everyone against me, still it's like they knew nothing of the ordeal, all were just shells.

_But now I know she..._

Mindless corrupt shells, what have I done

_Never was and never will be__  
_Now I dont know whether to believe I will be hated, or given another chance  
_You don't know how you betrayed me__  
_When I toyed with those couples emotions, I went too far, I ultimately proved that I had become the lie  
_Some how you've got everybody fooled_

On Earth, Ember resided in a church to find answers that she needed to know she flew up to the ceiling on a window pane with a beautiful stained glass window, she looked at the sun from the distance, where would she go

_Without the mask, where will you hide_

She lifted her hand slowly to the pain and put her hand on it, following the sun light as it shone on her pale skin.  
"_Who will be there for me..._

_Cant find your self_

_"Do I believe in myself, or will I betray myself again"_

_Lost in your lie!_

Danny came around the corner to see Ember on a deserted church's window sill, he went intangible to see what she was doing, he flew close to her. Only to see her saddened with her fists on the pane, gazing at the rising sun. He became more baffled when she started to sing.

_" I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore, it_

_" Never was and Never will be, You don't know how you betrayed me"_

Now tears were starting to flow out her eyes, smearing her make up, making her appearance more dramatic and sad as she continued to sing.

_"Somehow you got everybody fooled." _Unexpectedly, her hand broke through the glass as apart of the glass was in her hand as she brought it to her, her blood was flowing through her hand but no pain as she cradled it. A couple of birds flew by as a feather dropped in her bloody hand. She looked picked it up with her bloody hand, looking at it, then towards the sun.

She started to sing more softly and sadly

" Never was and never will be "

" You're not real and you can't save me" She gripped on the feather as her blood now coated a part of it as she set it out to the wind as it carried it into the sunlight.

" And somehow now you're everybody's fool..." more tears escaped her face and glistened in the sun, as she stared at it, as she murmured...

" Who am I?"


End file.
